Light and Dark
by LunaKyraFinn
Summary: Finn and his friends embark on a journey to stop the Eternal Night but many challenges must be faced and no one knows when they need to make a sacrifice... Read and Review. PM me. (it's really hard to get reviews for me so please write review) (There's more characters not listed cuz of the limit, you'll know them later in the story and may even surprise you)
1. Eternal Night

Light and Dark: Chapter I Eternal Night

Finn and Jake were walking home with loot. They just have finished conquering a dungeon and it was really long. There was about 270 levels of the dungeon and there was a boss every thirty levels. It made Finn and Jake totes sleepy. Jake yawned, grabbed Finn and passed out. Finn tried to push Jake's fat hands away but he was too tired and sleepy. He closed his eyes and went fast asleep.

"Finn! Finn! Aaahhh!" Finn heard a voice. He found himself standing in a dark place with a crystal blue sword in his left hand. Glowing white and blue eyes could be seen in the darkness. He felt a circle thing in his right hand. He felt something weird as if something bad will happen if he looked at it but it didn't stop him. He inspected it and…

Finn opened his eyes. He saw the midnight blue sky and the stars. All that was just a dream, but it couldn't be a normal dream, it felt too… real. Finn now had the energy to push Jake's hand away and stand up. He was still curious of the dream and the circle thing he had in his hands. Finn grabbed the loot from Jake and tossed it in the loot room. He looked at the clock in the second floor of the treehouse. The time was 10 o' clock.  
"The clock must be broken," Finn muttered to himself.  
Finn climbed up to the third floor, took a cardboard box out of the closet and takes a digital watch out. He read the time,  
"10:01 AM"  
Finn was confused. It's already 10 AM and yet it's still dark. He ran downstairs and dialed PB.  
"Call me later, it's still night," A voice said, sleepily,  
"It's not night, it's already morning," Finn said,  
"Come to my castle and lets have a talk," PB said.  
Finn hung up and ran to the Candy Kingdom and into the Candy Castle. He found PB, still in her night gown in the banquet room. PB told Finn to follow her.  
"I sensed this day was coming but I never knew when," PB said, leading Finn to the great library.  
"What day?" Finn asked.  
PB grabbed a large book from a bookshelf and placed it on the bookstand. She turned the pages to page 1479, Kyra and Luna.  
"The day of Eternal Night. We're lucky it's not the day of Eternal Light,"  
"Why?"  
"Concentrated light can burn things. The day of the Eternal Light is like the End of the World, melting everything like FP last time,"  
When he heard the name, 'FP', he had a frown on his face.  
"The day of Eternal Night happens when Luna goes out of control. Too much night weakens Kyra making it too hard for Kyra to bring back morning and light. How to stop it? I don't know but it has to be related to finding the twins,"  
"What's their back story?"  
"Well here's how it goes…"

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

* * *

** PM or Review for more. More surprises awaits you...  
Idea got from: My brain  
**


	2. Chronicles of Kyra and Luna

Light and Dark: Chapter II Chronicles of Kyra and Luna

"There was a twin. They were fraternal and were born with extraordinary powers. The first born was Kyra, the sun twin. She had orange hair, golden highlights and beautiful lime eyes. Her powers were sun related. The second born was Luna, the moon twin. She had midnight blue hair, silver highlights and twinkling white eyes. She was the opposite of her sister. She had moon related powers. Her sister was outgoing and cheerful while she was dark and shy.  
When they were kids, they were friends, playing with each other but as they grew older, they understood more things and the more things they under stood, the more flaws they learned. Their powers are limited. Then, Luna found out that and her powers are stronger at night and Kyra's powers are stronger at morning. Luna had a deal with Kyra that it will be morning for 12 hours and so will night be. Then after a few years, they wanted more power so they ran around the world changing the time. They were always at the opposite place so they never talked to each other anymore and their relationship lowered. They were happy without each other…" PB read, "The rest are torn,"  
"Oh… they never found happiness with each other," Finn muttered,  
PB closed the book.  
"We have to find Kyra before it's too late, before she's too weak," PB said,  
She ran to her phone and dialed Marceline while Finn go to the other phone and dial FP.  
** IT'S SHOW TIME!  
**

* * *

**Read and Review. More surprises awaits you...**


	3. Disagreements

Light and Dark: Chapter III Disagreements

Marceline and FP agreed to come. They flew to the gates of the Candy Kingdom. Marceline saw FP and glared at her.  
_"I have a really bad feeling about that girl as if she'll end the world. Anyways, she hurt Finn last time and NOBODY hurts my Little Boy" She thought,_  
PB and Finn ran through the gates to meet the girls. Finn blushed when he saw FP but FP didn't as if she doesn't have feeling for him anymore. FP's face remained blank.  
"Eternal Night, pretty cool!" Marceline marveled,  
"Howd'Ya know that?" PB asked, looking amazed,  
"Never underestimate a vampire and you do know you're still in your night gown,"  
PB looked at her clothes and ran back in her castle. She came out a few minutes later wearing a camouflage vest on top of a white t-shirt and beige shorts.  
"I'm gonna get Jake," Finn said,  
"We're coming," PB and the girls said.  
The gang were walking through the candy forest. Little did they know, they were being followed by a creature. They heard a bush shake.  
"Who's there?" Finn demanded.  
A pair of blue glowing eyes peeked out of the bush. The gang stared at the bush, alerted. A light blue kitty with a full moon mark on its forehead and sapphire stripes came out of the bush. FP came closer to the kitty to pat it but was quickly stopped by PB and Marceline.  
"What?!" FP said angrily.  
"You know you burn things that you touch right?" PB said.  
"Yeah!" Marceline agreed.  
FP stepped away from the cat and folded her arms. PB and Marcy glared at her. Finn frowned at the girls. It only has been a few minutes and they already disagreed on something. Finn picked up the kitten and patted it. The kitty gave a long purr.  
"Let's name it," Finn said trying to stop the argue,  
"It has beautiful sapphire stripes, so how about Sapphire?" PB suggested.  
"How about Moonlight?" Marceline suggested.  
"How about Ember?" FP suggested.  
PB and Marcy looked at FP.  
"Are you colorblind to blue or are you just an idiot?" Marceline insulted.  
FP glared at Marceline.  
"Come at me demon!" FP taunted.  
Marceline morphed into her demon form and prepared to attack FP.  
"STOP!" Finn cried, "STOP ARGUEING ON EVERYTHING!"  
His voice echoed through the forest. More glowing eyes appeared.  
"I seriously wish that is still a cute kitten," Finn hoped as a large shadowy figure with white glowing eyes comes out of a bush.  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Night Beasts

Light and Dark Chapter IV Night Beasts

The eyes belonged to a porcupine like monster. Standing on two legs, brown fur long snout and its hair on its back were porcupine quills. It had long arms that have long black claws. It swiped Finn away and gave a loud roar. FP shot fire balls at the beast but it didn't hurt it at all, it only made it angrier. The beast turned around and swiped PB and FP away with its claws. The kitten turned into a saber tooth tiger and fought with the beast. Marceline and PB quickly helped Finn up.  
"How about FP?" Finn said, weakly.  
"We'll burn if we touch her!" PB and Marceline shouted in unison.  
Finn wanted to protest but they were right. FP was pure fire and anyone who touches her will surely burn. FP stood up with a scratch at her back. She didn't feel it but it looked really ugly. PB suddenly fell to the ground.  
"I think I sprained my ankle," PB said with a mouthful of candy road in her mouth.  
The 'cat' scratched the beast with its powerful claws and bit it leg. The beast fell to the floor with water leaking out of its wounds. The tiger reverted back to a kitten and jumped back to Finn's shoulders. Marceline grabbed PB's shoulders and flew up to stop her from putting pressure on her ankle.  
"Thanks buddy!" PB thank Marceline,  
Marceline smirked. Finn was able to stand up and continue the journey. Finn saw FP's wound and was horrified.  
"Are you okay?" Finn asked FP catching up with her,  
FP didn't say anything and kept walking. The Scratch on FP healed.  
**Meanwhile  
**"Can't you make a bubble that you can control and sit on?" Marceline said, struggling.  
PB blew a bubblegum bubble and sat on it but it didn't last long, soon, it burst dropping PB.  
Finn saw the falling princess and caught her with his arms. Finn blushed as he stare at PB's scared face. It looked as if she was still a child. PB slowly opened her eyes. She saw Finn and hugged him.  
"My savior!" PB cried.  
"You're afraid of heights?!" Marceline laughed.  
PB blushed and stopped hugging Finn. Marceline burst into fits of laughter.  
"Can we go to the tree house, quickly, I hate being the only boy," Finn muttered to himself.  
Marceline's super hearing heard him. But she didn't joke about it as she also heard a growl.  
"We got company!" Marceline said morphing into demon form.  
Two saber tooth tigers came out of the bush and roared at the gang.  
Finn let go of the kitty.  
"Go back to your family Sabermoon," Finn whispered.  
"Sabermoon?! You named it?!' Marceline cried.  
"I thought mine was better," PB muttered to herself.  
The two saber tooth tigers turned into a cute kitty like Sabermoon but with different markings on their head. The first one had a crescent moon. Marceline picked it up and named it 'Crescent'. The second one had a star. PB crawled to it, picked it up and named it 'Starry'. Sabermoon was the only boy Sabercat, Starry and Crescent were females. Starry turned into a Saber Tooth and crouched. PB hopped onto Starry.  
Later, they reached the tree house but Jake wasn't there! Not inside, not outside. The gang was worried about Jake. TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Missing

Light and Dark: Chapter V Missing

"Jake!" Finn shouted out but there was no answer,  
Finn fell on his knees and started crying.  
"Jake's gone… There's no reason to live anymore…" Finn sobbed staring at the ground.  
Marceline flew to the front door and saw something,  
"Look guys, it's a note. It looks like it's been written with… BLOOD!" Marceline cried.  
Finn screamed and covered his ears.  
"I'm just joking, it's been written by ink," Marceline said.  
'I've been captured by beasts too lazy to escape JK. I heard that their hide out was at the ruins of the cave kingdom. SAVE ME!'  
"How did he even write that?!" Marceline said confused.  
"No time to waste, let's go!" Finn cried.  
"Hold you horses, Finn, we don't have weapons to defend ourselves, we gotta help our companions too," PB said.  
FP stayed outside while the others go inside and grab a weapon/ weapons.  
"I'll get the plasma gun," PB said.  
"I'll get the axe and the… MACE!" Marceline said cheerfully.  
Finn grabbed a pair of gauntlets, a sword and a pair of non-flammable open finger gloves. She gave the gloves to FP. FP glared at Finn and wore the gloves. The girls came out with weapons. PB rode on Starry. Marceline put Crescent on her shoulders and Finn let Sabermoon walk by itself.  
"Let's go!" Finn shouted,  
"ADVENTURE TIME!" Marceline and PB cried,  
Luckily, PB knew where it was and led the group the way. They encountered some Night Beasts but the Sabercat easily defeated them with the help of their masters. Later, they finally reached Cave Kingdom.  
"We need a plan, those night beasts sure gotta be a lot and we don't want to be seen," Finn whispered,  
Suddenly, he felt something pull him up. He looked behind and saw a night beast holding him by the shirt. It knocked PB, FP, Marceline, him and their night beasts unconscious.  
"Finn, wake up!" a voice cried. He opened his eyes and saw…  
Finn woke up, looked around and saw that he was in a jail cell with FP. She was sitting down, arms around her arms. She had an angry look in her face.  
"What's wrong?" Finn asked,  
FP looked at him and slapped him,  
"What was that for?!" Finn cried,  
"I am trying my BEST!" FP shouted, her head turning into flames.  
"Trying your best?"  
"Sigh, look Finn I don't want our break up to keep you from the happiness of life! I'm through with you and I don't want you to be my BF. Find another girl you want or whatever, just be happy!"  
"But, I'm happy with you,"  
"Aren't you listening, I am through with you so go leave your happy life cause I'm already happy with mine, without you… I already found someone so find yours…"  
A frown grew on Finn's face.  
MEANWHILE…  
"How to escape… how to escape…" Marceline said repeatedly, walking in circles.  
"Marcy!" PB shouted,  
"Shush, Bonnibel, I'm trying to think here!" Marceline cried.  
PB glared at Marceline. She squeezed through the cage and unlocked the door. Marceline, amazed run out the door and hugged her.  
"That was so cool!" Marceline said, jumping up and down.  
Marceline quickly flew to Finn's jail cell and overheard Finn saying, "She's right, happy life! Get a new GF, so easy!" and happily unlocked the door lock with her nails. She quickly flew back to PB and cheered.  
"He doesn't like FP anymore!"  
Finn ran after Marceline. FP looked at Finn not following or asking her and smirked. She giggled, softly and went out of the jail cell. The gang reunited and continued finding Jake… WITH A PLAN!


End file.
